Random Realizations and Short Stories
by Ella Master of Imagination
Summary: A collection of Ninjago One-shots. Second story is a sneak peak for another story, with the ninjas thoughts about it at the end!
1. Kai's Secondary Power

**_A/N: I don't own Anything! I was talking with my one sister when she pointed this little detail out. Soo... here is a one-shot about it! Thinking things over... I'll just post all of my one-shots here. No need to have twenty stories that are only one chapter long floating around. I also am not one to do A/Ns. So, yeah, this is the only A/N you'll get from me for this story. Basically, each one shot will either be about some headcanon of mine, or one of the ninjas realizing something that is off about thier world that they just totally ignore all the time. I won't do one about how Lloyd even exists since I've read one about that once. It was quite funny...if only I can remember what it was called... but yeah, according to the time table that the show gave us...there is absolutely no way that Garmadon managed to get Miskao pregant with Lloyd. I just didn't notice that small detail till I read that story. Even Lloyd in the end was trying to figure out how he even existed (That was the funny part!)...but you didn't click on this to hear about some story I read a while back... you clicked on this to read my story._**

**_By the way, This is NOT canon. This is just a bunch on theories to explain why certain things that don't add up, actually do add up in my head._**

_Ella_

Kai's Secondary Power

Jay mumbled to himself as he scribbled something done in a notebook, his brow pinched in concentration. Kai couldn't help the snort that escaped him as he slipped across from him, reaching over to snag the notebook away from the master of lightning. "Jay...what are you working on that has you so befuddled?"

"You!" Jay yelled as he flung his pen down, frustration in his eyes. "You don't make any sense!"

"What!?" "I though Kai made perfect sense?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to turn to face Jay, bewildered about what it was that he was talking about.

Jay gestured to Sensei Wu, frustration dancing in his eyes. "When Sensei Wu was telling us what our elemental powers were, he mentioned that Zane had a sixth sense. However... he didn't say anything about Kai having a secondary power!"

Kai rolled his eyes, even as he gave his sister's fiancé an amused look. "That would be because I don't have a secondary power."

Jay crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Then please explain why you weren't that surprised to find out that Nya has powers. You were the least surprised out of all of us!"

Kai snorted as he leaned forward, eyebrow shooting upwards. "Hello... that happened _after_ Garmadon told us that our powers are genetic. If that were the case, there was a pretty good chance that Nya had some kind of power that she hadn't unlocked yet inside of her."

Jay huffed, clearly not impressed with Kai's answer. "Well, what about with Skylor, uh? How did you know that she would even agree to betray her father when we only discovered _that _detail about thirty minutes before you went up and talked to her!"

Kai groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to face Zane. "He's lost it...that is all I'm saying about this situation."

"Answer the question!" Jay slammed his fist into the table suddenly, startling everyone.

Nya quickly placed a hand on Jay's shoulder, alarm dancing in her eyes. "Jay...maybe you should calm down..."

Kai shook his head, even as he recalled all that happened on Chen's island. "I was late that one day...remember? The reason why I was late was because I was taking advantage of the tournament to snoop around Skylor's room. And then I got lost on my way to the competition... Anyways she had a secret diary where she complained about her father a lot in."

Nya turned to stare at him, clearly shocked that Kai had done something so...sneaky, without anyone knowing. "Does Skylor know this?"

Kai shrugged as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... she asked how it was that I knew she would even betray him. I told her about my snooping and the whole diary thing."

"Ok... then explain Lloyd!" Jay gestured to the green ninja, who was just barely finishing making himself a mug of hot cocoa.

Lloyd shot an eyebrow upward, even as everyone else gave Jay a weirded out look. Kai arched an eyebrow upwards, mimicking the youngest ninja. "Lloyd is our brother and leader... why would I need to explain him to you?"

"What? No! You figured out that Lloyd was the green ninja long before us! Even Sensei Wu, _ his own uncle_, didn't know he was the green ninja! How do you explain that!?" Jay waved his hands frantically in the air, expounding on what it was that he had meant.

Kai opened his mouth to respond... only to snap it shut suddenly. "I have no idea how I knew it was the kid. I mean... I just looked at him and knew." Kai shrugged, turning to face Jay. "Honestly though, when you think about it, it makes sense. For the green ninja to be as powerful as they claim he is, he would have to have all of the powers of the First Spinjitzu Master. And it just made sense that the descendants of the First Spinjitzu Master will have his power. Sensei Wu was, while better than us, definitely more of a teacher than a warrior which the green ninja will have to be. Garmadon was a warrior but he also wasn't pure. Which was the thing, whoever it was needed that power and a pure spirit. Despite all of the bad things that Lloyd had done to us... he only had two goals in mind with everything he did. He wanted candy to eat and a friend to enjoy it with him." Kai stopped to take a deep breath, before wrapping up his explanation. "Thus leaving him as the obvious choice for the green ninja prophesy."

Jay slowly blinked, before flinging his hands in the air. "You only just now that of all of that?"

Nya placed a plate of food in front of him, tilting her head to the side. "Actually… knowing Kai that most likely has been stewing in the back of his head since you found the scroll about the green ninja prophesy. And when he discovered it was Lloyd, most likely his subconscious connected the dots. Wouldn't be the first time that this happened."

"What?!"


	2. Werewolf Au Idea

Werewolf AU Idea _**(Should I make this a Reality or Not?)**_:

_ I sat down on a pile of fur blankets, staring intently at the beautiful woman that was softly singing a lullaby while rocking my baby sister, dressed in her buckskin dress with matching mocassins on her feet. I hadn't been there for long when I heard frightened howls erupting in the usually quiet night air. Alarmed, I edged closer, reaching a hand up to grab a hold of the lady's hand. "Mama..."_

_A small, worried smile flashed across her features as she looked down at me. "Hush my child. Everything is okay."_

_"That's what you think Queen Song of the Sea." A man that I didn't recognize stood in the teepee's doorway, a long metal stick that looked sharp in his hand._

_Confused, I sniffed the air, hoping to get a hint of who he was from his Packsmell. I frowned, not recognizing the scent that teased my nostrils. It was earthy, but at the same time it was missing the twang of smoke that my Pack was known for. I glanced over at Mama as she carefully sat sister next to me, standing up as she turned to face the stranger. "I must say I am surprise to see you here, as you should know, we do not get many visitors from Mountain Pack here often."_

_So that was why I didn't recognize his scent. The Mountain Pack lived on the clear other side of Wolvania **(A/N: Pronounced Wolf-Vain-Ee-Ay). **The man shifted, before speaking in a low voice, glancing over at me and sister as if he hadn't expected to see us there. "Alpha Eagle caught Prey wants all Packs united under his rule and no one is to stand in his way."_

_"You must wait for my husband to get home... he is foraging with our men right now." Mama stepped forward, intending to lead him out of the small teepee._

_"I was under different orders..." His voice came out as a low growl as his stick flashed suddenly. Mama screeched in pain, right before she dropped to the ground. The strange man turned to face me and sister, and lunged, his stick flashing in the air... it never made contact. A burly man that I recognized instantly as Sparrow Playing in the Field was tackling him to the ground, a snarl escaping him. Another man rushed to us, stopping briefly to crouch next to Mama. Glancing over at us, he spoke sharply, his voice brokering no arguments from us. "Kids, change your forms now!"_

* * *

Ninjas Discussion:

Lloyd ran his hands through his hair, before turning to face the rest of his team. "So... is it about a werewolf in Ninjago or something?"

Kai shrugged, scanning the few paragraphs that were set up before them. "Uh... I think so... I wonder what the kids names are. Are they both girls, or is the narrator a boy?"

"I think it would be cool if whoever it is turned one of us into a werewolf." Jay paused, tilting his head to the side. "You'll make a good werewolf, Kai."

Kai scoffed, even as Cole pulled the piece of paper to him. "I don't think I want to deal with werewolves. I mean one swipe or bite from these guys and we're howling at the moon."

Zane, who was wearing his frilly pink apron while stirring a pot of stew, spoke up from where he stood. "I do not think that is what the author as in mind though... the fact that the man that spoke last in this tidbit mentioned changing forms indicates that they will have more control and can change their forms from human to wolf by their willpower."

"Great that is exactly what we need here! Werewolves that can be human one minute and wolf the next with no warning." Jay sarcastically announced.

Nya lifted one shoulder up, her expression thoughtful. "It sounds to me like we will most likely be helping this one save the rest of the packs from this Mountain Pack."

Jay scratched behind his ears, eyeing the paper. "You could be right. I still think one of us is going to turn into a werewolf."

"No one is going to turn into a werewolf. We're ninja, Jay. We can stay ahead of a bunch of dogs." Kai waved him off as if it were no big deal.

Jay scowled at him, "Wolves! They turn into _wolves_! Not dogs!"

"Can you two not argue about this for ten months?" Nya suggested, rolling her eyes at their antics.

Kai arched an eyebrow upwards, before jabbing a finger at Jay. "He started it."

"Did not." Jay mumbled, before turning his attention to what Zane was doing. "Hmm...that smells good enough to eat."

"Good." Zane paused, lifting his spoon up. "It is done now. Everyone to the table plea.." There was a stampede as everyone ran to the table, sliding into their seats.

Pixal shook her head, before turning to look at the audience. "Please let Ella know if you want her to actually write the story and not just this little tidbite down below in the reviews. It is much appreciated."

"Pixal? Who are you talking to?"

"The audience that is reading this entire conversation."

**_A/N: Ok... If you like this story idea, let me know in the reviews and I will write the actual story. I purposely left some information out of the story part so that, well, spoilers if it does go up. So..._**

**_Should I write about werewolves in Ninjago or not?_**

_Ella_


End file.
